The flower of a life time
by marshmellow637
Summary: Sakura has lung problems, and has a small chance of surviving. This story tells the last ten hours of her life, sharing the pain with others around her.


** The flower of a Life Time**

Okay, this is like, my, hmm.... second fanfic. Well, here goes...

Summary: Sakura has lung problems, and has a small chance of surviving. This story tells the last ten hours of her life, sharing the pain with others around her. 

"......." = speaking

'.......' = thinking

**_ Blahblah..._**= dreams/flashbacks

** The First Hour**

I hold Syaoran's hand as I lay down in pain. My head is throbbing and I can't make it stop. I've had these problems since I was three, but never this harmful. 

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked. 

Syaoran looks like he's about to cry. I try to smile, but all that comes out is a thin crease. 

"I'll be alright," I say.

I wheeze a little bit and try to calm Syaoran down. He just holds my hand tighter and tighter. I look at him in agony, but then, try to put on a happy face. The whole room is silent, I ask Syaoran if he could turn on the television, and he agrees. There is nothing but infomercials until Syaoran turns to the comedy channel. I hear something funny, and then start to laugh. I cough and cough while Syaoran hugs me tighter and tighter. 

"Sakura, take your medicine." he says. "It will help you... Please, just don't leave me like this..." 

I shake my head, and try to say I can't because I would rather die then go on being drugged like this, but no words want to come out. I lie down and try to take a nap, but I concentrate on Syaoran's face too much. It brings me too much pain to see him go on like this, so I finally close my eyes and drift off into deep sleep thinking, 'Please, God, don't torture him like this... please.'

** The Second Hour**

When I wake up, Syaoran is still sitting there, holding my hand. But he is sleeping. I let go of his hand and try to get up from the bed. I walk over to the window and watch all of Japan's lights.

**_ "Come on, Syaoran!" I scream. I am nine years old again. Syaoran and I are going to see how it is in Tokyo at night. We run to the big thundering tower and sit next to each other, holding hands. The fireworks start, and I get a little closer to Syaoran. "I love you," he says. I bend over a bit, and kiss him on the cheek._**

I turn around to see that Syaoran has waken up, and makes me go back to bed. I believe he is too worried. He grips my hand again, afraid to let go of it. I watch him with a steady gaze as rain pours on the windows. I'm not sure I could let him go like this, my one and only.

He starts to daze off again, and I kiss his hand. 

"Good night, Sakura...." he says.

** The Third Hour**

I just lay here, staring at Syaoran's golden chestnut colored hair. I squeeze his hand, then let go, squeeze and then let go. I know I only have a little longer to live. And I want to spend it with Syaoran. But I couldn't speak, for I was too weak. So I could only stare. Soon, I was off in my own world, sleeping.

**_ I sit underneath a cherry blossom tree, sipping a coke next to my beloved. The sakuras were about to fall, for it was already autumn. But then a dark hole appeared in the in the horizon, it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. I turned around to see that Syaoran wasn't there, and all there was, was a blood red rose. _**

I woke up with a startle. 'That could've been the most horrible dream ever.' I thought. But then, my dream had come true. Next to me, there was no Syaoran. A rose was sitting on the chair, along with a note. 

_ Sakura,_

_ I have left permanently because I just couldn't take this pain. I love you._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Syaoran._

I was crying.

** The Fourth Hour**

I kept crying and crying. Then Tomoyo came in. 

"What happened?" she asks.

I point to the note. 

"Oh no..." she said. 

She looked at me and tried to stop the crying. 

"It will be alright.... Everything will be fine. We'll find Syaoran." Tomoyo explains.

I looked up at her and put my hand on her shoulder. I try to say thank you, but the words just won't come out. I found a pen, and took the note and wrote, "_Thank you so much._" She nods. Tomoyo nudges me to go to sleep, and so I do. She sat down on the chair beside me and reads a famous novel, written by her uncle. I try to sleep, but sleep won't come. So I wait. Then someone slowly opens the door. It's Meiling. 

"Hello," she says quietly. 

She looks around then asks,

"Where's Syaoran?"

I couldn't help but cry. She scurries over to me and gives me a hug.

"He ran away," Tomoyo whispers. 

Meiling suddenly gripped me. She held me in front of her face, and gave me a stern look.

"I'm sorry," she replies.

I just keep crying, because you once you love someone, you never forget them. Meiling suddenly lets go. I give her a questioning look. They both look at me and start to cry. I don't really know what exactly is going on. I just put my covers over me and close my eyes tightly. I hear them both walk out and turn off the lights. I fell asleep again.

I wake up coughing. Nothing can stop me. Touya rushes in.

"Sakura!" he yells. "Are you all right?"

Behind Touya is Yukito. Suddenly, I brighten up. I wrote:

_ Touya,_

_ Can I speak to Yukito in private?_

He nods his head and walks out of the room. I show Yukito the note. 

"Oh.... Bummer. Well, there is no reason to cry about it, because that won't help, now will it?" he asks.

He holds my chin up. I smile the first smile I have shown in days. I have hope, I actually have hope. 

"Don't worry," he says. "He'll come back, he always does..." 

Then he walks out of the room leaving me alone. I soon fall asleep, listening to the sound of cars outside.

** The Fifth Hour**

I wake up the next morning to find that a white rose was sitting on the chair, next to the red rose. Another note was there too.

_ Sakura,_

_ I'm sorry for the way I was. I just had to think things straight. I'm sorry, I'll be back soon. I love you even more then I did before._

_ Syaoran_

I read the note a couple of times. 'I love you too' I think. 'But, please come back.' I start to cry. Then I crumple up the letter and think, 'Liar! You are never coming back!' I thrust myself underneath the covers and try to go to sleep. But I can't, because Syaoran just keeps me awake. Tomoyo walks in. I take my head out of the covers and look up at her. 

"It's okay." 

She strokes my head and then looks at the white rose. 

"He came back?" she asks.

I nodded my head yes. 

"Oh, because, that is what I came to tell you about." She tells me. "We found him in a trunk this morning. He was beaten... almost to... death."

I am shocked. I start breathing heavily. And then I blackout, and the last thing I hear is "Sakura!"

** The Sixth Hour/The Seventh Hour**

I wake up. Someone is staring over me. 

"Syaoran?" I say.

'I can talk!' I think. 

"No..." I hear a familiar voice. "It's Yukito... I rushed here as fast as I could when I heard you were in a coma... You were knocked out for at least an hour and a half."

Then I can't seem to say anything anymore. My voice just blew away in the wind. I shake my head no. He understands. Then he walks away. Tomoyo and Meiling walk up to me. They talk about how scared they were, and they start crying. But I can't listen to any of that. I concentrate on Syaoran, and only Syaoran. I write down: _Where is Syaoran?!_

"Oh." Tomoyo says.

Meiling points behind her. There is Syaoran, with scars and bruises on his face.

He stands there, looking at his feet. 

"I think we should leave," Meiling says. 

Tomoyo and Meiling walk out of the room and shuts the door. I sit up, while Syaoran walks toward me. I twitch, seeing how many bruises he has. I reach up and slightly touch them. He winces. I grab the piece of paper and write:

_ What happened to you?_

"I ran into a gang I had betrayed. They, well, yeah..." he says.

I look at him sorrowfully. I had thought I went through a horrible life.

_ How did you betray them?_

"You......" he says."I left them for, well, you."

That was really touching to me. I just stare at him. The finally words come out of my mouth.

"I- I- I'm so sorry, Syaoran..." I whisper.

He looks at me, and walks out. I start crying. He turns around and says,

"I love you, Sakura. But, why do expect me to suffer this way?"

I shake my head no, and cry even harder.

"I don't know, Syaoran... I just, just need you." I tell him.

He gives me a hard cold stare. I look down. 

"You can be so selfish, sometimes!" he yells.

Syaoran takes a vase sitting on the counter and throws it on the ground. He storms out of the room, and I cry harder then ever before. 

** The Eighth Hour**

Tomoyo comes in. 

"Oh, Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asks.

I keep on crying, while she pats me on the back. 

"It's okay... It's okay..." she comforts me.

Then Meiling comes in. 

"The stupid freak!" she screams. "Can't even take some pressure..."

But then, Meiling sees my scared face. She comes over to me, and touches my cheek. There are no comforting words for her to say. I take my pillow and put it over my head. They both just sit and wait. I soon fall asleep.

**_ "Syaoran!" I shout. I cannot find him anywhere. I look, and look. But Syaoran is no where. I see a huge ice crystal in the distance. Syaoran is inside! I bang on the walls, while Syaoran mouths, 'Let me out'. I finally break the ice. But Syaoran is gone._**

I wake up all sweaty, Tomoyo and Meiling are gone. It's just me. I look around and walk over to the window. Outside, I see a little girl walking her dog. I start to laugh, then I remember, I can't. So I sit down, and think about all that trouble I have caused. It hurts too much. 

** The Ninth Hour**

I walk around the room, while the song "I Promise" runs through my head. 

**_ I put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist. We dance to the song "I Promise". "I love you," Syaoran says. "Me too..." I whisper. _**

All of these good memories have brought me to this. It started raining. My eyes started watering up. 

"I wish Syaoran was here..." I weep. 

But all of that is gone now. Syaoran is gone, and my life is almost gone. I turn around as Tomoyo comes in. She puts her hand on my shoulder and cries. I put my hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo... I'm really sorry..." I say.

"It's okay." she cries. "It can't be your fault." 

I look down and see the little girl outside again, with an umbrella. I wish my life was an umbrella, blocking all of the rain that pours down into my life. But, too bad I'm not. My life is about over right now. Then Meiling walks in. She's looking down, and then I see a tear fall down and hit the ground. 

"I'm really sorry...." I tell her.

She shakes her head. I go lie down on the bed. Meiling and Tomoyo come over to the side of it. Meiling sits in the chair, and Tomoyo just stands. She strokes my hair, and we are all silent. We look at the clock. '15 minutes until six...' I think. I hope time will not go by too fast. I fall asleep.

**_ "No! Syaoran!" I scream. "I don't want you to go..." he says."I don't want to leave you..." I say. He holds me for a bit, and says, "Don't get me wrong, I still love you... I'm sorry..." I look at him and say, "Its okay..."_**

I wake up and look at Meiling. She smiles at me.

"You only slept for 15 minutes," she says.

**The Final Hour**

I look at the clock again. 'Oh no... More time is passing by...' I think cautiously. I try to fall asleep again, but I can't because I become very stressed. Something inside is telling me that time is almost up, so I become scared. Then I realized this past hour, I was talking. I can't believe myself. Then I looked at Meiling, and asked,

"Have I been talking this whole time?"

But she wasn't there. I looked around the room. Nope, it's just me, again. I walk over to the window and see a couple holding hands. I wish Syaoran was here to do that with me. I stare at the couple and watch their every move. They finally kiss. I spend fifteen more minutes wasting my time. Then I get into bed and sit. Tomoyo walks in again. I say hi to her. She just cries. I try to comfort her, but she won't stop crying. I look at her and tell her it will be alright. But Tomoyo doesn't believe me. I pat her on the back and cry with her. Tomoyo suddenly rushes out of the room, and I'm left alone again. I start to black out. Then someone rushes into the room, I see a faint picture of a guy. 

"Sakura!" someone yells.

'Syaoran?' I think. 

"I'm sorry..." he says."I love you... don't go..."

And that was the last thing I heard. 


End file.
